


Food for Thought

by Welfycat



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Community: crimeland, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, the turkey might have been a little over cooked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food for Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Took first place in [CrimeLand](http://crimeland.livejournal.com/)'s Thanks writing challenge.

Dave Rossi stared at the crime scene that was unfolding in front of him. Something was wrong - very wrong - but he felt too disoriented to say what. He reached up and touched his head, wondering if he'd been hit by something, but there was no evidence that he'd been injured.

"Put down your weapon!" the turkey shouted, one of its wings holding a Smith and Wesson revolver in the direction of the unsub.

Dave reached for his TRP, ready to back Reid up even though he had no idea what was happening, or how he knew the turkey was Reid for that matter.

"Steady," the cranberry sauce said as it slowly moved toward the unsub. "Lower your gun and show us your hands."

Dave moved to the side so he could cover Hotch better and kept his hands steady while he looked around the room. The mashed potatoes and creamed corn stood side by side with their weapons ready, and the dinner roll was slowly walking around the unsub and was ready to lunge forward if the unsub showed any sign of movement.

"Rossi, look out," the potatoes yelled as the unsub aimed his gun directly at Rossi.

"JJ!" Dave tried to move out of the line of fire the same time as the potatoes darted toward the unsub.

Dave jolted awake in his armchair, the sound of someone opening a beer resonating like the gunshot in his dream. Bleary, and a little confused, Dave looked around his living room where the rest of the team was sprawled out. He was never inviting the team over for Thanksgiving dinner again.


End file.
